This feeling I hold for you
by azulene
Summary: A girl who becomes the vice president of the seigaku tennis team for what motive? How did she even rise to this position? As she starts to get involved in the world of tennis, she doesn't reach out to just the seigaku team, but people from the other schools as well. With this many people around, it can't be that hard to find love, can it?OCxmany characters, this is a reverse harem!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing belongs to me, only the plot itself.

So, for me this is more like an experimental story? The pairings for this story is going to be insane and i hope to incorporate each and every character into this, as much as possible of course. I've always wanted to write a reverse harem, so uh... this is my experiement with it. I just wanted to write this story just to see how it goes so, reviews and feedbacks are much appreciated!

If you haven't realized yet, this story is going to be a reverse harem so if you're not into that stuff, you don't have to read it, i guess, although i prefer you do...haha.

* * *

On this day, Takeshi Kawamura had an exceptionally early customer. As he was getting ready for school, and his father was preparing to open his shop, they were both interrupted by a jingle.

"A customer?" His dad wondered as he stepped down the stairs.

"Ah, hello," A girl's voice echoed throughout the store "Are you open or am I too early?"

"We're just about to open so we don't have much yet…"

"Oh, it's okay, I don't want much. Just something small for breakfast."

"Well then, I'll see what I can do"

Kawamura who had finally finished getting ready for school came downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Some schoolgirl who wanted breakfast from here… actually, she looked like someone from your school…"

* * *

On this day, Shuichiro Oishi helped guide an underclassmen to their school. Oishi grabbed his bag and was walking the usual way when he saw a girl wearing a seigaku uniform, going the opposite way of where the school was.

He approached the girl, trying to be polite as possible and asked, "Excuse me, are you lost?"

When she turned around to face him, the word confusion was practically written on her face. She was holding a plastic bag that was obvious that it was from Kawa-san's sushi place.

"I am lost" She frowned. "I asked someone near here for directions and they were kind enough to draw me a map … but I can't tell if I'm going the right way…"

"A map? Let me see, I might be able to help you!" Oishi took the map from her and tried to pinpoint where they were right now.

"Well…?"

Oishi stared at the map. He flipped it to the right. He flipped it forward, to the left and backward. No matter what angle you looked at this map, it was impossible to tell where you were going. This so called "map" that someone had drawn here was merely a drawing of a circle that said you are here, and a road that went straight until it reached a small rectangle that said seigaku. No matter how directionally capable you were, it was obvious that this map served no help in reaching her destination.

"Well… I don't really understand the map, but if you're trying to get to Seigaku, I could help you."

"Eh? Really? If you did I'd be in your debt!"

Oishi smiled and lead the way. As Oishi walked, Sayuri couldn't help but notice that this person… looked like a boiled egg. She chuckled to herself at her interesting discovery but she realized how rude it was and stopped immediately.

"So judging from your uniform, I'm guessing you're a student there too?" She asked, wanting to make friends.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Oishi Shuichiro, 3rd year, and you?"

And just like this, he lead her all the way to the school.

* * *

On this day, Inui Sadaharu had one extra person to collect data on. He was making a stop to the bathroom, when suddenly he saw a new face in school that he hadn't seen before. He made note of it right away, because he knew everyone that there existed in the school and she wasn't going to be an exception. She was short, well shorter than he was. He estimated that she was about 165cm, an okay height for a girl, he noted, although a little on the short side. She had side bangs that didn't cover all of her hair but almost about 5/6th of her forehead. In her eyes reflected a determination, though he wasn't sure what she was determined to be doing. But judging by her walking pace, he deducted that she was late for class. He carefully took note of all of her features, and decided that he would gather more information about her later.

* * *

On this day, Kaoru Kaido earned a new classmate. He was paying attention to the teacher when the teacher suddenly stopped his lecture to introduce a new student to the school. But before he could do that the teacher first scolded her for being late. The girl introduced herself to the class, but Kaido wasn't really listening although the other people in his class were more than happy to have another girl in their class and they even got rowdier after they had heard that she was single. Kaido hissed at the ruckus she was making.

As soon as herself introduction was over, Kaido realized that she was approaching him. He hissed even louder, which surprised her.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed merrily

Kaido stared at her, even though it seemed like more of a glare and went back to staring out the window.

"Kaido-san right?" She attempted to make conversation with him, because after all he was his seat mate.

He turned back to glare at her and she smiled. She seemed to be unfazed by him.

"You can call me Sayuri, I hope we can get along."

"….."

Sayuri frowned, her seatmate clearly didn't want to talk to her. It was hard making friends… but she wouldn't give up she decided.

* * *

On this day, Eiji Kikumaru got to skip class because he was showing a new student around school.

"Hey, Eiji, someone's here to see you… it's a girl…"

Eiji who was sleeping at that time, opened one eye just to see who it was and to his surprise, it actually was a girl.

"Eeeh? A girl?" Eiji yawned, sat straight up and walked toward the door.

"Ah, are you Eiji Kikumaru?" She smiled

"… ah yeah, do you have something to say to me?"

"ah, um… I think you were assigned to show me around…" She held out a letter to Eiji and he read it in a matter of seconds.

"That's me, well then let me show you around!" Eiji smiled, he loved underclass men. They were so tiny and young, it reminded him of his younger siblings back home.

"Ah! No fair, Eiji, you get to skip class and spend time with a cute girl!" His classmates complained.

"zannen munen mata raishuu~" Eiij waved as he walked out the door with Sayuri.

He walked around, explaining everything that he could remember about the school to Sayuri. She took everything in and tried to remember what he was saying. It didn't take a long time for Sayuri to realize why Eiji was so popular in school. His carefree personality, his smile, and the way he presented himself were all contributing factors. After the tour of the school had been concluded, Eiji brought her to the roof of the school.

"So, that concludes our tour, any questions?"

"What's there to do here?"

"hrm, I mean there's a lot to do here, you can join clubs I guess?"

"What clubs are you in?"

"Tennis!" He smiled, "You should come watch me play~"

"Do you like to play?"

"Yeah~ playing doubles with Oishi is fun! Its like, the ball goes whoosh, right by you and then you go whoosh and then you hit the ball and then wham, it hits the other side and then they call the score, 15 love and then you're filled with a happy feeling. Oh wait, you don't know who Oishi is yet, when the time comes, I'll introduce you!" Eiji smiled at Sayuri, deep inside he believed that he described the feeling quite well.

Sayuri watched as Eiji tried to explain the feeling of playing tennis. His eyes lit up automatically, and to her he seemed like a little kid.

"Ne, Senpai, are you sure you're older than me? For some reason, it feels like you're younger than me." She teased.

"eeeh? You shouldn't be saying things like that to your senpai, kouhai!" Eiji patted her head. "Go back to class now!"

Sayuri gave him a look of disapproval and straightened her hair again. "What about you senpai?"

"Shh, don't ask so many questions, be a good kouhai and go to class!" Eiji pushed her to the exit, smiled, and shut the door.

"…..stupid senpai." She grumbled as she made her way back to class.

* * *

On this day, Takeshi Momoshiro ate one less loaf of bread because the last one had been taken by someone else. It was lunch time, and Momo, being a person that ate much more than what he looked like could eat, was craving bread. But Momo wasn't the type of person to eat just one piece of bread, he was the type of person to eat 5.

Momo was just about to grab his 5th piece of bread when a small hand intercepted his hand and grabbed the last piece of bread. Judging by the hand he couldn't tell who it was but as soon as he got out of the crowd, he spotted the girl that took his food walking away.

* * *

On this day, Ryoma Echizen asked a girl for instructions and ended up getting lost because she didn't know where she was going either.

"… where.. am I?" Ryoma tilted his cap to the side and tried to analyze his surroundings. "I'm sure I was going the right way.. che."

Ryoma was stuck at an intersection and wasn't sure whether which way he could go. The more he thought about it, the more confusing it became. He decided to wait it out and see where other people were going but that did no help because they seemed to go in all different directions.

He tried to remember what the girl had told her. She was eating bread as she walked, and she seemed to be knowing where she was going so he had asked her.

"You uh, take a right and then a left, then go straight!" She had said with confidence. But her directions had made no sense because he couldn't make a left, unless he walked through a wall…

* * *

On this day, Shusuke Fuji bumped into someone that caused him to drop his tennis balls. She was running fast and fuji wasn't paying attention to where he was walking because he couldn't see due to the box of tennis balls he was carrying. They collided and the collision sent tennis balls flying all over.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She said as she bent over and tried to pick up as many balls as she could.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." Fuji apologized too.

She looked at him, and for some reason… he seemed familiar.

He stopped picking up balls when he noticed that she stopped and for him, he realized who it was right away.

"Sayuri?" He stared at her.

"Shu-kun?" She stared back at him, her eyes getting bigger at this reunion.

"Why are you here?"

"Er, sorry Shu-kun but, can we talk later I'm kinda busy right now!" As the last ball dropped into the box, Sayuri stood up and started to run again.

"Kunimitsu-kun, wait!" Sayuri yelled hoping to catch up with him.

* * *

On this day, Tezuka Kunimitsu introduced this girl as the vice manager of the tennis club. Tezuka dreaded this day, and wondered how it had come to this. She had caught up to him, and now here he was, making this announcement to all the members. But a promise was a promise and Tezuka wasn't the type of person to go back on his word. He looked behind him to where she was, shivering with excitement. She smiled up at him and Tezuka sighed.

"From now on, she is going to be your new vice manager."

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter... what'd you think?

Anyways, I was wondering if i should keep to the pace of the manga as in like... make the events be in time with the manga or should I just keep going at my own pace?


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka looked at this small little girl who had somehow worked her way into the rankings of his tennis army. Truthfully, Tezuka thought she was annoying, she was too persistent. She had a kind of persistency that would be helpful if she was a tennis player but she wasn't so she was just merely annoying.

Sayuri smiled back up at Tezuka. She could never read what he was thinking. He always had the same expression on his face. It seemed like nothing could ever get past him. The only way to tell what he was feeling was by his slight shift in action or face, but besides that, there was no way she could understand. But that was just the kind of person Tezuka was and she had learned to understand and respect that.

"Kunimitsu-kun, what do I do now?" She looked at him, waiting for some sort of response.

"…. Do what you want, but make it short because we're going to practice." He curtly nodded.

"Hello, my name is Sayuri, 2nd year, pleased to meet you." She bowed, and the other tennis members stared at her in shock. It wasn't the shock that she was going to be their new manager but the shock that Sayuri had called Tezuka by his first name.

"Ah, you're that…" The whole Seigaku team said in unison.

"new girl that transftered," Inui said. "I have yet to collect data on you, this will be interesting."

"girl that got lost coming to school." Oishi finished.

"annoying classmate." Kaido hissed.

"cute kouhai!" Eiji smiled

"senpai that told me the wrong directions" Ryoma frowned

"Well, it seems like you're all acquainted with each other in one way or another," Tezuka said, "Let's start practice."

Practice was long and tedious for someone like Sayuri. She always had to be up and about, she could rarely sit in one spot at the same time. So she just stared at them practice, never lingering in one spot at the same time, but always wandering around to get a sense of what style of tennis everyone played. She wanted to be of use somehow, but she didn't really know what she could do. So she ended up picking up balls that went over to other courts.

* * *

As soon as practice was over, the members of the tennis team swarmed her with questions, most of them pertaining to Tezuka.

"What kind of relationship do you have with buchou?" They asked.

"Yeah, how close could you guys possibly be to call him by his first name?"

"Are you guys going out?" Eiji chimed in.

"That's quite the story isn't it." Inui commented.

They looked at her with eager eyes, hoping that something interesting would come out of this talk.

"Actually, I met Kunimitsu-kun at a…" Sayuri was about to tell her story when there was an ahem, and she was faced with an angry Tezuka.

"… what are you doing?" Tezuka glared at everyone that had joined in. "I won't allow any gossiping in my club.

"Eh, but club activities are over for the day!" Eiji whined.

"Do you want to run laps?" Tezuka threatened, which made everyone retreat.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka, "Just when it was getting interesting."

"We're leaving, Sayuri." Tezuka stared at her. She was the root of all of this gossip and disruption, this had to be dealt with as quick as possible.

"Is the mighty buchou escorting me on my way back? I am humbled by your offer, your grace." She teased Tezuka. But he barely said anything and walked on.

"…. Are they walking home together? What is this?" Sayuri could hear the echoes of the members, making up their own stories about her relationship with Tezuka.

* * *

For the most part, Tezuka stayed silent while he walked her home. He thought that the best kind of company was the silent kind, the kind of company where both people enjoyed each other's company, but the kind where no words needed to be spoken. But sadly, he and Sayuri were complete polar opposites, and she enjoyed the useless small talk that fit in between.

"… Sayuri, let's get something straight. The details of how we met are to be a secret from the Tennis Club Members." Tezuka didn't stare at her, but stared ahead with a straight face.

"Eh, but why?" Sayuri attempted to read some kind of emotion on his face.

"….."

"….. oh wait, is it because of your pride? Your image?"

"I just don't want people to… misunderstand." Tezuka looked down in embarrassment.

Sayuri let out a laugh. She remembered when she first met Tezuka. It was unexpected, she had never thought that someone like him would be at a place like this. Strangely, she had met Tezuka on a group date.

* * *

The girl sitting in front of him was talking about something that he didn't really care much about. "Tezuka," His friend elbowed him, "try to look a little more interested and enjoy yourself… after all it is a group date… All these girls came here because of you…"

Tezuka looked around the table at the many girls staring at him. He was confused and unsure of what to do, it seemed like they were waiting for him to talk, but he specifically had nothing to say. It was then that the girl sitting in front of him found the courage to say something to him. "So Tezuka-kun, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"Tennis."

She stared at him, waiting for him to say something more, but he kept silent.

"Ah, Tezuka, you're so cool." They fawned.

"… ah… thanks."

He went back down to staring at his food. Tezuka wondered why he was here, normally, he wasn't the type of person who would do things like these, but for the sake of his friend, he went. Things like girls and love, were something that he didn't have much experience with. It was hard, it was just that when girls started to talk to him, Tezuka just didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything to which he thought would drive them away, but it had just the opposite effect.

It was then that he heard a faint jingling and he saw another girl enter.

"Ah, sorry I'm late." The girl apologized, bowing.

"It's okay, we haven't been doing much, Sayuri." A guy said.

"Is this spot taken?" She turned to Tezuka and asked with a smile. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, strands of her black hair could be seen sticking out. She had a small face and was fairly skinny. She wasn't really on the tall side, but she was proportionate for a girl.

Tezuka shook his head and she proceeded to sit next to him.

Once again, the table began to grow loud with conversation. Tezuka merely watched everyone talk to each other. It was then she turned her attention to Tezuka and stared at him.

"You're awfully quiet, but you've got the attention of everyone here." She noted, smiling at him.

"Now that everyone's here, we can finally break off into our small groups!" A guy announced.

All eyes shifted towards Tezuka, then each girl around the table started exchanging glances.

"Hey Tezuka, do you want to go with me?"

"Eh, Tezuka you should go with me!"

"No, Tezuka go with me!"

In a matter of seconds there was as big commotion on who Tezuka would take, and truthfully, Tezuka had no idea who he was supposed to take or what he was supposed to do. He didn't really know any of them, and if he went with one of them, it would be almost positive that they would get bored of him soon.

"Sorry, but Tezuka already agreed to go with me." A voice interrupted over the clashing of noises.

Tezuka stopped and gazed toward who would have said that. It was the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Eh, really? What are you guys doing?" Another girl asked.

"We're going to go play tennis." Sayuri replied.

The other girls looked at Tezuka for confirmation, and upon hearing the word tennis, Tezuka couldn't refuse.

Somehow, like this. Tezuka had been conned into playing Tennis… a virtual version, at the arcade. Just by a simple game at the arcade, their relationship had bloomed.

* * *

A/N: slowly developing my story... slowly... it's getting there! Hopefully, you'll stick around to hear the rest of it.


End file.
